The present disclosure relates generally to goggle accessories. In particular, goggle lens systems are described.
Known goggle accessories are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing goggle lens for use in motorsports are not easy to manipulate during use. In addition, conventional goggles can become dirty and scratched during rough use. Dirt and debris can accumulate between the lens and the goggle using existing systems which is undesirable since it impairs the vision of the rider. Scratches caused during use or cleaning may damage the goggle(s) for future use. Streaking left from cleaning is also undesirable. For riders using ‘stacked’ tear-off film versions it is not uncommon for the rider to accidently grab and remove the entire stack of removable lenses which is not desirable.
The current tear-off system available is a two-part system, part-1) the typical goggle main lens can be flat or pre-curved, part-2) the goggle tear off film is a set of flat stacked single or laminated poly film that is manually secured onto the goggle's main lens. The problem with this system is that it allows moisture, dust, sand, mud and debris to collect between the single tear-off films and (or) between the main lens and the tear-off stack. Another problem with this system is when the laminated or single stack of tear-off film(s) are secured to the goggle's main lens the clarity of lens is then distorted because the tear-off films are flat and when secured to a curved main lens the user's vision is then distorted & impaired. Yet another problem is that the individual tabs that are folded in an alternating way allows the user to remove a single layer of film from the stack during use often leads to the user accidently grabbing the entire folded stack and removing the entire stack when in use thus leaving the user without a tear-off system.
Thus, there exists a need for goggle lens systems that improve upon and advance the design of known goggle accessories. Examples of new and useful goggle accessories relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to goggle lens accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,689. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.